WorstWeekEver
by DarkStarr7713
Summary: eh. one of the "Sabrina and Puck are left alone for a week" fanfics. "When Sabrina and Puck are left alone for a week, what could go wrong? A lot apparently..." rated T cause i feel like it.... *yawn* bord...
1. shocker they're leaving ME with HIM

**A/N: Hey! This is mah first fanfiction! Hopefully everything goes well........ R&R ppl! It takes place maybe between book 5 and 6? Mirror is NOT the master and yea. Thats about it. **

**Disclaimer: Jeez....*mutters in the distance, "stupid disclaimer....soon as I rule the world.... will own everything.....* Well folks, since I am NOT supreme ruler of the world, (*cough*yet*cough*) I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Happy?!?!?!?!? jeez.**

**P.S. My demonic pet, Elfe, will eat the flames and those who sent them! ^^ So think twice b4 sending it or FACE MY WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 'You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?..... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.' k, im done. Heres the story!!!! ^^**

Chapter 1 (SPOV)

" WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! GRANNY! HOW CAN YOU _THINK _THAT I

WOULD EVEN REMOTELY _CONSIDER _AGREEING TO STAYING HOME _ALONE _WITH

_HIM_?!?!?!" I shrieked. But before I could continue in my rant about the _complete _unfairness of the current situation, Granny cut me off.

"_Liebling_, I understand that you don't like the idea, but we _need_ someone to stay here!" I stared at her blankly.

" What? Do you mean you're going _out _of Ferryport Landing?" I said calmly, my anger subsiding.

" Yes," She replied as she walked back to the kitchen to cook breakfast. "But don't ask me where, only Jacob knows. He said it was a surprise." I groaned.

" Thanks." I muttered sourly as I marched off to find Uncle Jake. I finally found him in the Hall of Wonders, packing an assortment of magical objects in a sleek black bag.

" Uncle Jake!" I called out to him, but he continued to pack. Ignoring me. I scowled. Before I could walk up and shout in my _dearest _uncle's ear, Mirror approached me.

" Hey, Starfish!" He greeted me cheerfully.

" Hey, Mirror." I replied sullenly.

" Oh. Your grandmother broke the news, didn't she?" My jaw clenched.

" Yeah. She did."

" I'm sorry that you have to stay in the house with Puck. If you need to get away, my door is always open." He said softly as he put a reassuring hand on my arm.

" Thanks Mirror." I whispered.

" No problem." He turned away and walked off father down the vast hall and disappeared.

" Hey 'Brina. How are you?" My anger re-surfaced.

" Where. Are. You. Going. And. Why. Are. You. Going. Without. Me?" I spat out with gritted teeth. Uncle Jake looked down to his feet in shame.

" Sorry, 'Brina. We're going to England to consult with an Everafter. It is vital to winning this war. Besides, you're the only one who can control Puck," I snorted. "I mean, who can control him somewhat." Uncle Jake corrected himself. " Anyway, I also thought you needed some alone time. No major stress." I looked at him in disbelief.

" NO MAJOR STRESS?!?!" I blew my top. " I'M _ALONE, _IN THE HOUSE, FOR A WEEK, WITH PUCK!!!!!!" I gasped for breath. His eyes widened.

" Jeez, 'Brina." He held his hands in surrender. " If worst comes to worst, you can always come in here."

" I know." I panted, still out of breath. Oddly enough, Uncle Jake smiled.

" Uncle Jake," I asked in suspicion, " Why are you smiling?" His smile quickly vanished.

" Oh, nothing. I just remembered something."

" Uh huh." I muttered skeptically. Shrugging, Uncle Jake continued to pack. I turned around and started walking out. I said goodbye to Mirror, saying that would probably visit him later. When outside Mirror's room, I heard some clattering downstairs. A giggle. Daphne. I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting to confront an excited Daphne. I bet that she was _loving_ the idea of Puck and I alone, in the house, ALONE, for a _week_. She had this strange idea that Puck and I _love _each other. I mean, I know what happens in the future, but that's never going to happen, EVER! It's bad enough that Daphne _and _Charming make fun of me as well! Ugh. Life can be cruel. When I got down to the kitchen, I saw Daphne stuffing her face. (As usual.) She smiled at me. I could tell that she knew what was going on.

" Gowlf Mornmlwwfnig!"

" Same to you, Daphne." I said curtly, sitting down.

" Why are you frowning Sabrina?" Daphne asked in a sickly sweet, almost mocking tone, before stuffing her face with *shudder* _pink _pancakes, orangesyrup, and what I thought was to be purple milk.

" You know, very well, why." I snapped. Daphne rolled her eyes.

" Come on, Sabrina! We all know already!" She exclaimed, then in a whisper only I could hear, " There's no denying the future!" I scowled at her. Again, but before I could respond, Granny said, " Hurry up, _liebling_! It's almost time to go!"

" OK Granny!" Daphne said with a smile. She _was _enjoying this! I clenched my fists in anger as she shoved as much food as she could in her mouth and ran to the front hall to get her coat. I followed her and leaned towards her so that I could whisper in her ear, " The future can be changed." She smiled in return.

" Yea, but you don't _want_ it changed, do you?" I growled.

" I _so _do want-" I started to say, but was cut off by Uncle Jake.

" You so do want what?" He asked. I said "Nothing" at the same time Daphne said "Puck". I scowled and yelled, " I DO NOT!" and stormed off. I swear I heard the two of them giggling and saying, "I can't wait!" and "This will end the fighting for sure!" I shook my head and thought nothing of it. I was then about to walk upstairs to my bedroom when Granny called me to say goodbye. I hugged Granny and glared at Uncle Jake and Daphne. They both smirked. My eyes narrowed. They knew something. But I waved goodbye as they drove off. I slammed the door shut, not caring. I groaned. I am going to die! And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Puck came downstairs.

**The end of chapter one!!!! soo, whadda ya think? Good? Not good? Feedback is appreciated! And if you have a story that is similar or w/e, PM me and i'll recommend your story in my A/Ns. ^^ PEACE. **


	2. yawn WTH is going on?

**A/N: Thanks to: HARPER, iizninja, sabrinagrimm, Sssabrina, and fallingstar100 for reviewing!!! ice cream cones 4 u!!!!! 000 (its a triple scoop!!) ^^ btw, check out 'Surprises, Oh the Surprises' by fallingstar100! Its awesome!^^ today is a good day. NO HOMEWORK!!! tehe! Sadly, I might not be able 2 update everyday, so, HANG IN THERE! I have chapters 3 &4 already written out, but im not surrendering them until I getz mor reviews! Tell ur friends! Heck tell ur enemies! This story is a trial run 4 other fanfics that I have in mind. PLZ R&R!!!!! ACK! Taking up 2 much room!!! so, disclaimer: see chapter 1. ^^ now 2 the story!**

Chapter 2 (PPOV)

"Hey," I said to Grimm, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What's going on?" Sabr-Grimm turned around to look at me. Oh shit. She was _pissed_. Trust me, I know _that_ face.

"Oh, look, _His_ _Highness_ finally awakens." She said with enough malice to make_ me_ cringe. And believe me, it takes A LOT to make _me _cringe.

"Where _is_ everyone?" I asked in confusion.

"_Everyone_ is gone. Out of the house. To England. Leaving _us._ ALONE. In the house." I stared blankly at her for a while, her words not fully sinking in. Alone? With _her_? The old lady wouldn't do that to me!

"Hello? Earth to Puck!" Grimm said, snapping her fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied, still out of it. Sabr-GAH! _Grimm_ sighed in annoyance.

"Are you really _that _thick?" She muttered. I frowned in anger. How dare she! I'm royalty! She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed again before continuing. "They," She stated, pointing at the door. "left us here while they went to England. For a WEEK!" My frown deepened and my face turned beet-red. I scowled.

"They did WHAT?!?!!" I roared at the top of my lungs. Grimm winced. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!! THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!" I fell down dramatically. I opened my eyes to Grimm standing over me with her trademark scowl on her face.

"You done?" She asked in irritation. I smirked and faked a heart attack. I laid on the floor for a while with my eyes closed and my tongue hanging out. I only moved off the floor after I heard Grimm leave. Though, I thought I heard her mutter, "What a dramatic, egotistical idiot!" before she left in disgust. I shrugged and went to look in the kitchen for something to eat. Hmmm. N2S: Find out what 'egotistical' means....

**The End! Sorry it was so short but thats how it goes! I hope that it wasnt OOC. If it was tell me! If it wasnt, well, tell me im doing SOMETHING right! ^^ lol! So plz, review! The button doesnt bite! Elfe does though...... **

**PEACE!**


	3. NO PRANKS PLZ!

**A/N: hey! Im baaack! Thank u 9 golden reviewers out there! ^^ I luv u! (but not in that way!) And a shout-out 2 one special reviewer: fallingstar100! I give u 5 stars! ^^ also, Skeeter, I noe how 2 spell "bored" correctly. Thank u very much. Its my SUMMARY. I can spell bord any gawd damn way I fucking want! Got it? If u still have questions, plz see this YouTube video, .com/watch?v=uj4IMVtvuzk . I think it will clear it up. After u see it, I dont want u 2 review. EVER. AGAIN. (anyone can see it 2. save it 4 flamers!) p.s. It swears. A lot. But its funny. And while u do that, u should listen 2 the others! They r ALL funny!^^ anywho, sry 4 keeping the rest of my awesome reviewers waiting. Heres the next chappie! ^^**

Chapter 3 (SPOV)

What an over-dramatic idiot! I swear. I left him laying on the floor, like the pus-brain he is, and walked upstairs to my room. A few minutes later I heard Puck stomp up the stairs. I sighed, hoping he wouldn't be in a foul mood forever. When he is angry, his pranks get worse. I groaned into my pillow. The footsteps stopped. Right in front of my door. After waiting a while for Puck to move, I got a great idea. **(AN: why puck would be outside her door anyway... :D) **Sneaking across my room, I quickly opened the door and a certain fairy boy fell onto the floor. **(AN: its peter pan! ^^ jk.)**

"Oof!" I smirked.

"BUSTED! What the heck are you doing in front of my door?" He sat up, groaning and rubbing the back of his head. I noticed he didn't answer me. Instead, he got up and dusted himself off. His face was beet-red. Thinking that he was still angry, when he turned around to walk out of my room, I stopped him. He scowled at me.

"What do you want, Grimm?" he asked, annoyed. Quickly I thought up a deal to make with him that he couldn't refuse. Or at least I hoped.

"Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do." Meaning, I really didn't like the idea of him being able to prank me and I wouldn't have Granny to back me up. "But," I continued. "I will give you ALL of my desserts, FOR A MONTH, if you don't bother me this week. That means, NO PRANKS. Deal?" He stood there, thinking about what I had proposed. I hoped that he would accept. There really was no loss for me. I couldn't stand Granny's food.

"Hmmmm." he muttered. I glared at him. He caught my gaze and visibly winced. I smiled.

"Fine." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. He walked away into his room and slammed the door. I stood there for a while, looking at my hand in shock. I couldn't believe that he had actually agreed! A smile crept onto my face. Then I was pulled out of my mental celebration and rushed to the bathroom to wash my hands. One can't be too careful with Puck. **(AN: I dont want 2 noe where his hands have been.. *gag*) **I was going to enjoy this peaceful week. For the rest of the day, I hung out in my room, did some chores, ate when I wanted, and relaxed. The best thing? Puck actually kept his word and I didn't see him the entire time after! Overall, it was a great day.

**END of day 1! hmm. What WILL the next day bring? U dont noe, but I noe! "Not near my ice cubes plz! I put those in my drink. Least I think I do.... somebody needs 2 give me some pillz because i've been writing all daaaaee! *giggles* goodbye 2 u!" -from Foamy the Squirrel Songs 6.**

**PEACE.....and REVIEW! So it has been written, so it shall be done. ^^**


	4. The plan: foiled!

**AN: Hey! I've decided 2 grace u all with another chapter! ^^ hopefully its good!**

Chapter 4(PPOV) DAY 2

I slept peacefully until I woke up with a groan. What the hell?!? I looked up to see Johnson smirking at me while sitting on the trampoline. Ugh. He _must _have pushed me off. I sighed. I have taught my chimps too well. As I stood up, he grinned at me. I scowled. It was _waaay_ before noon. It was only... EIGHT IN THE MORNING! He would have to be punished later. Well, since I was UP, I decided to make the morning useful. I was going to prank Grimm! I smiled. But I thought back to yesterday,** (AN:Shocker, right?) **and I remembered the scowl on Grimm's face. I shuddered. I could picture how pissed she would be. That, and all those desserts, gone. I decided not to prank her. I frowned. What if? YES! I smiled. I had the perfect plan. I blew some notes into my flute to call my minions. When they had arrived I sent them to check and see if Grimm was still asleep. When they reported that she was, I put my plan into action.

Boy, would she be surprised when she woke up! I can picture her face now! Her plan, foiled, all because of a technicality! HA! Today will be a good day! I took a bucket of water, ICE COLD water and told my minions to add a VERY special ingredient. **(AN: I have no idea, so dont ask. Just go with it!) **When it was done, I picked up the bucket and made my way to her room. Very quietly, I pushed open the door. When I entered though, I almost stopped. ALMOST. She looked so pret- GAH! Her, pretty?!!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! Stupid puberty. I swear. Shaking my head, I walked toward her bed. The "illness" gradually worsened as I walked towards her. ARG! I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what would come. 1...2..3... SPLASH! I poured the bucket on top of her while bellowing at the top of my lungs "WAKE UP GRIMM!" Well, there was no going back now....

"PUCK!" She shrieked. Dang. Girl had a set of lungs on her! I swear I'm going to be deaf! I smirked at her.

"Goood Morning!" I replied in a sing-song voice. She scowled. I smiled in reply. Good. It had the desired effect. And now for the _piece de resistance_! **(AN: stupid laptop wont let me add the accents! GAH!) **

"I thought that the deal was for no pranks, Puck!" she yelled, standing up and pointing her finger in my face.

" Ah, but that wasn't a prank, I was trying to wake you!" I protested.

"Uh hun. Then _why_, does it smell like dead fish?!" She growled, holding her nose. I shrugged.

"Only water I had."

"You could have used the sink, pus-brain!" Ah. The only flaw in my plan. Simple logic. Time to act dumb. **(AN: it probably wasnt hard. XD ) **

"I didn't think of that." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

"AH!" She shrieked, _again, _and threw up her hands. She shoved past me and marched out the door. Not wanting to miss a moment, I followed her. She didn't walk into the bathroom like I thought she would. No, she went to _Mirror_. Geez. He, like U_ncle Jake_, was a killjoy. Both ALWAYS had the antidote. Man, that sucks. I started to enter the mirror after Grimm, but stopped. Would trying to stop Mirror from giving her the antidote count as officially "pranking" her? I shrugged and stepped through.

"...and here is a calming potion." Mirror! Dang, he already gave her the antidote! Man. Life was being unfair! Grimm thanked him and downed the potion. Then, it all went black.

**AN: Ooh! Cliffie! Obviously, it wasnt a calming potion. But what was it? (reminder: Mirror IS NOT the master in my story!) u'll find out! I stole the idea from someone and will give them full credit where its due! ^^ I might have it up 2night... that would b great! 3 chapters at once! ^^ I can only hope!**


	5. So Confusing

**AN: aha! Surprise!!!!!! new chapter! ^^ all will be revealed! Man, this is going 2 b hard 2 write! I stole this idea from Ayns_and_Sky. The plot is based on their brilliant story: 48 hours. Its amazing and u should all read it! (if u havent already) so credit is given where its due. Disclaimer: I dont own 48 hours! ^^ everything else, see ch. 1. Onward! Read my followers, Read! (And review...) w/e.....**

Chapter 5(SPOV)

I groaned and sat up. I didn't know that the calming potion would cause me to black out. I was still in the Hall of Wonders. On the floor about five feet from where I had been originally standing. That was weird. Did mirror move me? I opened my eyes and shrieked. Five feet away was MY BODY! What the heck?!

"I'm sorry Sabrina." I must have said that aloud. I turned around. My body was heavy. Mirror was standing there with a bottle in hand and an apologetic smile on his face. Before I could ask him what he meant, I heard a groan.

"What the hell?" Puck was here? I turned around, yet again, and found my own body rising. What was going on?

"Mirror, what is going on?" I shrieked. "Is that PUCK in my body?!" I-Puck-my body-_Puck_ looked down at my body. He looked at his-my-UGH!-my arms and had a look of disgust on my face.

"This is sooooo not right!" He yelled.

"Starfish, Puck, before you freak out, let me explain." said Mirror calmly.

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!" Both Puck and I yelled. Mirror smacked his forehead.

"Both of you have temporarily switched bodies..."

"WHAT?!?! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Puck yelled. I smacked him across the face. I winced. That will leave a bruise. Mirror sighed.

"As I was saying, it will only wear off when you both have learned what it's like for the other person and to get along. Anything that happens to the bodies will be, erased, if you will. It will be like nothing happened. Jacob, Daphne and I all agreed that you two need to stop fighting. Perhaps, if you spend some time as each other, you will. As for the issue of showering and using the restroom," We both blushed. "you won't have to. The potion takes care of it. The family comes back in five days, so if I were you two, I would become friends fast. Now, I hate to be rude, and as much as I would love to see how this plays out, I must ask you both TO LEAVE!" Mirror, with surprising strength, pushed us both out of the Hall of Mirrors and we landed on the hard wooden floor with a thud. Puck growled.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" He yelled.

"MY FAULT? OH, THAT'S RICH! WHO'S _BRILLIANT _IDEA WAS IT TO DUMP SMELLY WATER ON ME? IF IT'S ANYONE'S FAULT, IT'S YOURS!" Mirror's head appeared in the...well....the mirror.

"Tsk,tsk. If you really want to break the spell, arguing isn't going to do it."

"SHUT UP MIRROR!" Both Puck and I shouted. His head disappeared. I groaned. This was all so confusing! All so frustrating! Why does this always happen to me?! I don't if it was the current situation, or the fact that my parents weren't awake, or that my life was horrible, but I just broke down and cried at the foot of my parent's bed.

***(PPOV!)

I can't believe it! I knew Uncle Jake was a jerk! But man, this took the cake! And then Grimm had to go and _cry_. That did NOT look right since it looked like _I_ was crying, and the Trickster King DOES NOT cry.

"Hey, Grimm, stop crying! I have a reputation to uphold you know!" She wiped her eyes and glared at me and man, I can tell you a glare is scarier when it's coming from your own face.

"Why would I care about your DAMNED REPUTATION, when, MY PARENTS aren't even awake yet?! There's no one here to witness "you" crying, Puck! Lay off! I don't need it!" My eyes widened. Grimm NEVER swore. EVER. Impulse kicked in and I did something that I would probably regret. I _comforted _her.

"Hey," I whispered. " I'm sorry about that. I didn't really mean it." She sniffed, not facing me. She wiped her tears away.

(POV switch! Its Sabrina's POV!)

"I know." I whispered back to him. He was being so nice. I wondered what he was going to do.

"We'll figure it out. And besides, you should feel honored! You get to be the Trickster King! Who wouldn't want to be me?" I groaned. Of _course_ he would go into "adore me, aren't I awesome?" mode. I rolled my eyes. It was bad enough that I had _cried_ in font of him. I pushed past him and clumsily walked into my bedroom to think. This was going to take so getting used to. 'NO!' I thought, 'There's nothing to get used to! I'm going to figure out a way to get out of this and quickly!!!!' I fell onto my bed and groaned. This DEFINITELY was going to be a long week.

**AN: end of chapter 5 minions! ^^ huzzah! Idk. Im tired. So theres the plot twist. Its going 2 b soooooo confusing. And if u have any questions, i'll answer them. I might just even put in those dreaded AN chapters. Trust me, it even confused ME! And im the author!!!! im pretty sure that I messed SOMETHING up. *sigh* cant b perfect... well, I made the record 4 myself! 3 in a day! WOOT! I feel so accomplished! ^^ well, thats it 4 now. (and its longer! =D)**

**PEACE! **


	6. Madness

**AN: ah, im back! I finally have an idea on where to go with this. Im sry, but I love writing Sherlock Holmes WAAAAY 2 much. ^^ sry if its not that great. Its a filler. And I want the body switch to be over with soon. ...so that OTHER things can happen. :D**

Chapter 6(SPOV) Day 3 of 7.

I woke up with a groan. I was slowly getting better at controlling Puck's body. My stomach growled. Dang. I swear, I'm ALWAYS hungry now. Ugh. I blame Puck. I finally made my way down to the kitchen, (only slipping once) and piled food onto a plate. After I was almost done, (and disgusted with myself that I actually _ate _that stuff...) I heard a loud crash.

"Crap! I _haaaate _this!!!" I sighed. Puck. I walked over towards the source of the sound. There, at the bottom of the stairs, laid Puck, with his arms and legs tangled. I sighed. Typical.

"Need help?" I asked.

"The Trickster King needs no help!" he snapped. I rolled my eyes. At least _I _was smart enough to swallow my pride for the sake of getting back into my own body.

"Fine. Be that way." Puck righted himself and followed me into the kitchen, where I began to wash the dishes.

"So," said Puck, putting his feet on the table. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"How about the brilliant idea of _doing what Mirror said and ACTUALLY getting along_? Hmm?" I snapped at him. Puck frowned.

"You don't have to be a snippy about it." he grumbled.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE NOT WORKING _WITH _ME HERE!" Puck sighed.

"We're never going to get out of this, are we?" I groaned.

"Perhaps not."

'_You both are agreeing with each other. That is the first step.' _The voice echoed throughout the house.

"Did you," began Puck.

"Hear that? Yup." I replied.

"Greaaat. We're going psycho too. Can this day get ANY better?!" yelled Puck.

"Maybe we should ask Mirror what that was. He's bound to know." I offered, walking upstairs.

"_Maybe we should ask Mirror, HE'S bound to know._" mocked Puck in a high-pitched voice. It took all my will-power NOT to punch him the face.

**AN: end of ch.6. I noe where im going, I just dont noe how to get there. I need ideas. The voice is something that tells them that they are close to breaking the spell. Is it too cheesy? Idk. I want the spell broken in a day, (well, it actually...*backspaces this sentence. NO! IT REVEALS 2 MUCH!*) then day 4, the Scarlet hand makes an appearance. What do THEY want? U dont noe. But I noe! **


	7. Nightmares, Comfort and Joy

**AN:kkkkkkk, I've got some ideas from ppl, I STILL have nooooo idea where im going with this, but im still going! ^^ so, its still day 3, spell will be broken, yadayadayada, day 4 coming with MORE drama. Coolios. Sry, but Puck is a little ooc. But I think its because 2 "get rid of the spell" he needs 2 b ooc. Sry if that irks u..... I think that _both _will be ooc after this...... but w/e. Some blood/gore so be warned. This chapter and....day 5? maybe... WILL be a little dark. ^^**

Chapter 7? yea. STILL DAY3 (ppov)

Of _course _we have to go to Mirror, _again_, to ask about the weird voice. Why we can't wing it, I have noooooo idea. It's bad enough _I'm_ stuck in _her _body. Ugh. Anyway, we walked upstairs to Mirror's room, _for the second time_, and opened the door. Mirror's face had already appeared, as if he had been expecting us.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, seemingly innocent. I narrowed my eyes, _too _innocent.

"Mirror, what was that voice?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh, that." he smiled, with relief? He shrugged. "I always had a thing for the dramatics." Well, Sabrina looked relieved.

"Alright. If that's what it was,..." she walked out of the room. I followed suit, but not before glaring at Mirror.

***(Mirrorspov)

I sighed with relief. At least they hadn't figured out the ALL the details to the potion. If they did, well, I'd be a dead everafter. Hopefully they WON'T figure it out. Puck seemed suspicious though,..... I glanced at my watch. Only 13 more hours to go, perhaps less. I do hope this ploy works. If it doesn't, I'm definitely killing Jacob.

***(spov)

I plopped down onto the couch in the living room. What did we have to do to break this spell? How were we supposed to "learn what's its like for the other"? We had agreed, so that was a start. My mind wandered to the fact the family was going to come home in _four days_. I groaned. This was too much. Uncle Jake and Daphne were soooooo gonna get it when they came home! Arg. My fists clenched in anger.

"What's the matter, Grimm?" I nearly jumped. _Nearly_. Puck plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Come on, penny for your thoughts." he said, nudging me with his shoulder. I stared at him in disbelief, but shrugged it off and answered him.

"I was just thinking about how Daphne and Uncle Jake were going to regret coming back home..." I trailed off, thinking how strange it was for Puck to be..... semi-nice. Heck, _I _didn't think it was possible! He snorted.

"I agree." I stared at him, my mouth open. "What?! I may act like I'm stupid," I scoffed and muttered "Must not be hard to _act_...." He glared at me. "I'll ignore that you said that. Anyway, _but_, I'm smart enough to figure out that if things are to go back the way Nature intended, I have to be _nice._ To fulfilling the _rest _of the requirements, I'm leaving to _you _to figure out." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I replied snidely. I grinned.

"Hey, no problem." I averted my gaze to the enormous wall of books. _Wait, books!_ That's it!

"Maybe there's an answer in the family journals!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Puck by the wrist. "Come on!" I ignored his protests and dragged him over to the shelves where the family journals are kept. He groaned.

"Grimm, I thought I told you that I was _allergic _to books!" he grumbled. His eyes shifted to the left a little when he said it.

"No you're not." I stated slowly, my mind racing ahead. "You're lying." He opened his mouth to protest. "Don't even. I can tell. Your eyes gave it away. Why would you say you're allergic to books?" He looked down, defeated. He suddenly looked up again, anger in his eyes.

"If you tell _anyone _that I told you this,..." he growled. I cut him off mid-threat.

"I won't. Promise." I was curious. He looked down again.

"I can't read." he stated softly. My eyes widened in shock. "I was brought up in a time where learning wasn't a top priority. Never bothered. I mean, I know the alphabet and can read a little, but not much." I placed a journal in front of him.

"Better late than never."

***

Both of us read for what seemed like hours, the entire house silent except for the rustling of pages and the occasional question about a word from Puck. I slammed Godric Grimm's journal shut. Puck jumped in surprise and fell out of his chair. I laughed at him. He half-halfheartedly stuck his tongue out at me.

"What was that for?!" he asked rubbing his shoulder. I sighed.

"There's _nothing _in these journals about switching bodies!" I groaned. "This is _useless_!"

"No arguing with you there." said Puck, closing the journal in front of him. A mischievous grin flashed on his face. "Let's go bother Mirror about it. After all, it _was_ his fault." I grinned and gave in. There _must _have been something in that potion because the atmosphere was _a lot _calmer between Puck and I. And, though I would _never _admit it out loud, I kinda liked it. So, yet again, we walked upstairs to Mirror's room.

*** (Mpov)

I was a little surprised to see that Starfish and Puck had come back. Strange.

"Mirror, we have another question for you." Starfish said.

"Fire away Star fish."

"How, exactly are we supposed to 'learn what its like for the other' ?" Mirror looked at his feet.

"It's not my place to say. I have no idea. It's for you two, and you two _only_, to figure out. Goodbye." I waved them off again. Oh, dear.

***(no ones pov)

Both of them appeared out of the mirror with scowls evident on their faces.

"This, is ridiculous." muttered Puck. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"For once, you are absolutely correct." She agreed. Puck smiled cockily.

"Why, thank you!" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Don't let it go to your head. I swear if your ego gets any larger...." Sabrina yawned. "I'm sooo _tired_. I think I'll go and," she yawned again. "take a nap."

"WAIT! What about our.....problem?!" cried Puck. Sabrina raised a hand as she walked out of the room.

"Why don't you try to figure it out. Or are you to thick to do even that?" She left for her bedroom before Puck could come up with a witty response. _Bugger. I need to be quicker at that._

***

_Running. She was running. But where? She didn't know. She tried to look behind her, but found __that she couldn't. She met a brick wall. NO! There was no way out. The thing was going to get her. Kill her. She clawed at the wall. Her fingernails tore and the blood splattered on the ground. The black thing approached. ~*~ The scene changed. She was in a dungeon. Lightening flashed. Thunder crashed. She hugged her knees. Tears spilled down her face. Suddenly the door opened. She quickly wiped the tears away. 'What do you want from me?!?!' she screamed. The person chuckled. 'Let me show you something.' ~*~ The scene changed again. Now she was standing in an open field. Bodies laid dead everywhere. As she walked past, she recognized every one of them. Snow White, Prince Charming, Mr. Seven, Mr. Canis, and many others. At the end of the path there was a platform. On it were the mutilated bodies of her grandmother, uncle, mother, father, and sister. She cried out in shock. 'No....no.' she whispered, crying softly. But in the middle was the body of one that shocked her the most. Tore at her heartstrings the most. Surprisingly so. Puck. The man in black chuckled. 'See? You're family is gone. Hell, even you're beloved is gone! You're so weak that you couldn't even protect them! What use are you?' Puck. His blond hair, now matted and stained red from his own blood, green sweatshirt torn, face scarred. Sabrina sank to her knees, crying harder than ever. She looked up at the unforgiving sky and screamed one word. 'NOOOOOOOOO!'_

"...OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sabrina quickly sat up in bed, sweat pouring down her face. She wiped her forehead, gasping loudly, clutching her chest. The door opened with a bang, causing Sabrina to jump. Puck rushed through.

"Sabrina! What's the matter?!" He ran to her bed and grasped her hand. With the back of his other, he felt her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." whispered Sabrina, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over. The dream still vivid in her mind. Puck sat on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it? It normally helps to tell others."

"You don't want to hear it." she mumbled in reply.

"I don't, but it will help. Take you're time. I've got all the time in the world." he chuckled darkly at the truth of that statement. She looked up at him, and seeing that he was being uncharacteristically truthful, started telling her dream. *** When she got to the part about him, she stopped.

"And then?" Puck prompted. Sabrina swallowed hard. Well, he hadn't made fun of her after all of that, it couldn't hurt to tell..

"The man in black said that my family was gone. That even my, my beloved, was gone. That I was too weak to save them. Then I saw him..." she trailed off, a tear flowing down her face. Puck felt anger rush through him. He wanted to know who was lucky enough to win the title of Sabrina's beloved. He blinked in surprise. What? That wasn't right. Must be the stupid virus, making him think all these things. It was bad enough that he thought these things, but he wanted to HUG her! Of all the things to do! Ugh. This was getting to be to much. But he was curious.

"Saw who?" he asked. '_Yeah, so I can hunt them down and beat them.'_ he thought. Sabrina fingered her blanket, sighing a couple of times before answering.

"You." she whispered. '_Now to go find that unlucky gu-' Wait, what? Me?!?!' _Puck's eyes widened.

"R-really? M-me?" he stuttered, his voice coming out in a squeak. He cursed himself. Sabrina looked away.

"I know. I mean, I know that you will probably want to leave-"

"Leave? Why would I want to do that?" Puck asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Sabrina snorted.

"I _know _you don't like me in _that _way..." she muttered, unsure. Puck grabbed her face gently and turned her face towards him.

"That's an utter and total lie." he murmured. Their faces drew closer, and closer, until.....

*POOF* They sprang apart with a bang. Both fell into a heap on the floor. Puck groaned and got up, using the bed for support. He rubbed his head.

"What the heck?" He looked down. He was in his own body! He whooped with joy. "Yes! It's over! I'm freeeeeee!" He ran over to Sabrina, who was still recovering from the change, and kissed her on the cheek. They both froze and bushed.

"S-sorry." Puck muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Sabrina glanced up and smiled.

"That's quite alright." she whispered, touching the spot where Puck had kissed her. "At least the spell's over."

"Definitely. Cause, I don't know about you, but I couldn't stand another minute being you!" Sabrina scowled and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he moaned. "Some things _never _change." he growled. Sabrina smirked.

**AN: haha! ITS OVER! Day 3 iz finally done! I dont noe what im gonna do for day4, but, maybe if I get enough reviews, something will come to me. :D sry if this chapter is crappy, but I had a really hard time with it.... so, shout-out 2 0-Silver Turtle-0 for going on a long, tiring adventure with me to go get my muse back! ^^ *hands over a gianormous cookie of freaking epic proportions* thanks! **


	8. Threats and Fear, Comfort and Calm

**AN: well, im back! Did u miss me? WOW! I got over 30 reviews! Dang! Well im not going 2 disappoint the fans now! I had lost my muse, but hopefully i've got it back! **

Chapter 8 (Day 4)

Sabrina woke up refreshed. She was finally free from MAJOR drama. Or so she thought. She walked downstairs to get herself some breakfast, finding that Puck had made her a bowl of cereal. He sat quietly across from the bowl he had poured for her, eating a bowl of cereal himself.

"Thanks Puck." Sabrina said sleepily. Puck nodded. Oddly quiet.

"No prob." Sabrina's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern. Puck sighed.

"Not only am I _extremely_ tired," he groaned, "but I have a bad feeling about today. And when a fairy has a bad feeling, it usually proves true. Which sucks."

"Sorry I asked." muttered Sabrina, sitting down and pouring the milk into her bowl. Puck merely grunted in response. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. They both jumped in surprise. Sharing a glance, and Puck reaching to pull his wooden sword out, both carefully made their way to the front of the house towards the front door. Puck pulled it open with a flourish, holding his sword out. But after a glance around, spotted nothing.

"Look!" cried Sabrina, pointing to the door. On it, was an envelope tacked to the door by a serpentine dagger, which was very similar to the one that the Sheriff of Nottingham had. Puck ripped it of the door and slammed the door shut. Sabrina grabbed the envelope out of his hands.

"HEY!" Puck yelled in protest, but Sabrina had already opened it and had started reading softly, eyes growing wide. "What?" he asked, peeking around her shoulder, trying to get a good look.

"Well, your- your feeling was right. Look at this..." Sabrina whispered and handed the letter to him.

_'Good morning, young Sabrina and Puck._

_Having a fun week without supervision? Ah, yes, I **do **know that the rest of your family has left you alone to go on a little trip that I had prepared for them. Oh, don't worry, they won't be harmed. Just a little distraction. I must say, it was very foolish of your grandmother to just **leave **you here. I must admit, I **was **expecting another Grimm, but you, Sabrina, will do. _

_We'll be coming for you soon my dear._

_~M~'_

Puck shivered. Underneath the "M" was a small blood-red handprint. He glanced at Sabrina, who was warily glancing at the windows as if she half-expected some members of the Scarlet Hand to come after her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She flinched.

"Grimm? It's going to be alright. The old lady put this house on lock-down. There's _no way _anyone could get in. Besides, you need to stay focused if the Scarlet Hand _is _coming." he said calmly, reassuringly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her calm down.

"You're right, again. That's a new record." she replied with a grim smile. But it was a smile none the less. Puck felt a weird sense of accomplishment at the fact that _he _had been the one who made her feel better. Then he realized that his hand was still on her shoulder. With a flush of pink on his face he removed his hand. Sabrina didn't notice. Puck thought about the letter again. Her family...her _family. _They _had _to alert the old lady!

"Grimm! We need to tell the old lady about this! With all of you back, they might not make a move!" Sabrina turned on him.

"No! With them home, the master will hurt us all! I don't want them hurt. We can hide." Puck looked at her, confusion, and strangely enough, also understanding, marring his face.

"What about you? What if we _can't _hide? I mean, the Scarlet Hand found out about us being alone, what's to say they can't find us?"

"_Then _we can get Granny involved. But I think we can wait it out. We only have _three _more days left anyway. Like you said, we're _safe _in the house. We'll be _fine_. As long as we stay _here _we _will be __**fine**_." Puck opened his mouth to argue, but closed when Sabrina glared at him. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, Sabrina. O.K!" he said. He knew better then to argue with an angry and scared Grimm.

"You...you called me Sabrina." said Sabrina, slowly, as if in shock . Puck grunted.

"So I did. I'm going back upstairs to my room." He had a bad feeling about this. A _very bad _feeling.

**AN: I noe this is short, but I felt like this was a good place to end this chapter. I have about, maybe 4 more chapters left? And then it's the end everyone! Tis so sad! And no, I DONT say who the master is. ^^ **


End file.
